utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Meihua
Meihua Xiao (Xiao Meihua (小梅花)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Prior to 2014, Meihua Xiao was an adopted OC and was known as "Ume Kenoia". Her previous version had few illustrations and an MMD model, neither of which are in use. During 2014, Migi, Purpled, Trainspud, and SlightlyShredded were working on their own UTAU projects. "Ume" was a working character name at the time, but was also referred to as "Mei Hua" (梅花) due to the inclusion of a Mandarin Chinese voicebank along with the Japanese vocal. It was later decided that she would only have one name: "Mei Hua". The rest of 2014 and 2015 was spent developing her vocals and working on demo songs. Mei Hua was officially released on June 3, 2016 as a bilingual vocalist. Her name was changed again later on due to the development of a sister character, and she was given the "Xiao" (小) surname, officially referring to her as "Xiao Meihua". At the time of her release, Meihua was not part of a group or project name until 2017 with the release of Ser0. She was later noted as the first vocal of the JAE UTAU PROJECT group. Concept Meihua is a shy and sensitive girl who tends to be cheerful and teasing towards her closest friends. She believes that self-expression is important and tries to find ways to be and stay positive. When she sees something or someone that she likes or wants and is asked about it, she often denies that she has any interest. She is a forgetful person and often doesn’t remember what task she was doing if she was interrupted or distracted. Despite looking adorable, sometimes people find her difficult to approach. They notice her red eyes, often mistaking her as a demon or bad omen. She reacts poorly to people bullying or antagonizing her and would respond with aggressive or violent actions involving a nailed baseball bat. These behaviors tend to reinforce the claims that she and her younger sister, Shancha, are evil demons, even though she would never react in such a way unless provoked. She also has difficulty with making new friends as she is well aware of her violent tendencies and is afraid of hurting her friends or frightening them. Sometimes, this leads her to be clingy and rather possessive. She has a pet blood red corn snake named Edgar. He is a loyal, precious, and endearing friend to her. His owner is very willing to protect him and vice versa. Likes: Plums, soft flannel shirts, smoothies, dating sims Dislikes: Bugs, sharks, shaking environments, losing friends Etymology * 小''' - Xiǎo; Her surname. Means "small" or "little". ** '''シァオ - The Kana rendition of her surname. * 梅花 - Méihuā; Means "plum blossom" or "plum flower". The "Méi" character references Ume, her former name with the same meaning. ** メイフア - The Kana rendition of her given name. * JAE-01 - Her "serial code" for JAE UTAU PROJECT. Appearance * Hair color - Long pink curly hair with parted bangs. * Headgear - Wears a red bow tied in her hair. * Eye color - Red. The former "Ume" character originally had blue eyes, however, during the redesign process, these were accidentally changed to red as Migi had forgotten the old eye color. * Outfit - Consists of a pale pink top with a white layer underneath and detached sleeves on her arms. A lavender bow is found on the back of the top and a lavender choker is located on her neck. She wears a three-tiered white skirt and brown thigh-high socks. Her boots are red and are opened in the front with only a lavender belt holding them together. Her armwarmers are brown: the right has two lavender belts while the left has one. Her color scheme is inspired by the plum blossoms she was named for. Relations * Ser0 - friend. Meihua respects her and does her best not to cross her. Ser0 in return cherishes Meihua but sometimes likes to mislead her. * Canary - friend. Meihua likes to teach him about Earth-related things but sometimes tricks him. She's amazed with his abilities. * Shancha Xiao - younger sister. While they differ in personality, Meihua and Shancha generally get along. However, Shancha has a tendency to tease her big sister. * JD - friend. Upcoming UTAU and pending information. * Junjie Yu - friend. Upcoming UTAU and pending information. * kEna - friend. Upcoming UTAU and pending information. Product Information Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim Meihua Xiao or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE UTAU PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! # For commercial use of her character, permission is required. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not portray Meihua and Shancha Xiao as a romantic couple. This also applies to any derivatives based on their characters. Do not ship Meihua with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use Meihua's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. Voicebank Terms Of Use # NSFW content is allowed, but do not use the voicebank in songs portraying her in a relationship with those under the age of 18. # For commercial use of her voicebanks, permission is required. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit Meihua's samples. # Do not use Meihua's voicebanks for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden. Marketing Official merchandise can be found on the JAE UTAU PROJECT storenvy. Trivia * Meihua's release date, June 3, is treated as her birthday. * She and Shancha Xiao were not originally conceptualized as siblings. This is due to the fact that Ume and Shancha's former version, Chavil, were unrelated characters. This was later changed. ** In addition, Ume originally had a brother or male alter ego known as Uno Kenoia. Uno later became Junjie Yu, Meihua's friend. * Meihua has no official sexual orientation and can be paired with anyone as long as they are not under 18 or Shancha. * Her Halloween outfit is a devil. * Her favorite dating sim series is NTT Solmare Corporation's "Shall We Date?". She also has her own list of favorite titles and characters. * Due to her obsession with dating sims, she may be very picky, and her expectations for romance may not be realistic or it's too high * If abandoned, she ends up very heartbroken and would cry. This would not lead her to become violent. * Meihua likes to meet new people and make new friends, but is too shy to instigate conversations. * She loves having her head patted. * She is Chinese American and is from New England. She would love to to visit China some day. * She can't perform cartwheels very well and she's not good at swimming. Reputation INFORMATION PENDING Gallery meihua tsundere promo.png|by Purpled meihua twitter icon.png|Twitter icon by Purpled References External links Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid